Heaven's Cloud
by I.W.P-chan
Summary: Two spiky-haired protagonists walk into a café- err… are set up on a blind date.


Summary: Two spiky-haired protagonists walk into a café- err… are set up on a blind date.

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Sky Day entry for the prompt 'blind date'. Originally, it was supposed to be three versions of Tsuna's blind date featuring three separate Tsuna ships, but the first one got too long and I had to scrap the other two _

**Warnings: Author Got Wordy SorryNotSorry, Suspiciously Absent Waiting Staff (Look The Author Got Distracted Writing About The Boys And Forgot Where They Were), Tsuna Makes Promises To Himself Because He Is Thirsty (And The Universe Has It Out For Him).**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own KHR or FFVII.

.

Tsuna anxiously combed a hand through his hair, nervous about what was to happen next.

Reborn had set him up on a blind date.

Now, Tsuna wasn't all _that_ opposed to dating, and personally craved having an intimate relationship with someone he found attractive and would learn to trust and confide in, but the problem was _Reborn_ and what his presence in Tsuna's life meant for Tsuna's love life.

Anyone Reborn would pick for him would either be of mafia background as Reborn chose a match who would 'fit' Tsuna's 'status' as the Vongola's heir, or of civilian background as Reborn chose a match who would fit Tsuna as _Tsuna_, but would be involved in the mafia eventually (because Tsuna refused to do the same thing his own father did and leave his significant other in the dark about his mafia involvement).

Which meant that, as far as Tsuna was concerned, he'd either go inside and find his date worked for the mafia and most likely wouldn't appeal to Tsuna's tastes, or he'd find his date was absolutely perfect, but tagged for a cruel fast-tracking into the criminal underground.

Tsuna sighed and resolved that whoever waited for him inside, he wouldn't be going on dates with them after today, no matter what.

Tsuna pushed open the door to the café that Reborn directed him to and stepped inside, his eyes roving across the tables for the one his date was supposed to be waiting him at, to find it already occupied.

On one of the chairs sat a guy with spiky blond hair, bangs framing his _very_ fetching blue eyes that immediately locked onto Tsuna. Tsuna swallowed thickly before inhaling deeply to steel his resolve. He walked briskly towards the table and quickly slid into the chair across from his date, his eyes darting across the other again to take in more details of his appearance instead of staying locked on the eyes (they looked almost like they _glowed_ and Tsuna was fascinated but he didn't want to be greatly distracted).

Tsuna almost regretted nearly immediately that he started cataloguing the rest of the details about his date; he was muscular, as Tsuna could clearly see due to his date's sleeveless shirt, he had an ear pierced and decorated with a small stud earring depicting the head of a wolf, and worst of all, he looked amused, clearly having noticed the shifts in Tsuna's demeanor from the first moment Tsuna laid eyes on him and until he sat himself down at the table.

"Hello, my name is Tsuna, it's nice to meet you." Tsuna smiled politely as he introduced himself; just because he was planning on never dating the guy, didn't mean he was going to be rude to him.

"Likewise. I'm Cloud." Tsuna's date (and Tsuna was almost certain his date was of a mafia background, at this point), Cloud, inclined his head in greeting while smiling faintly, clearly still amused.

Tsuna's smile turned plastic as he frantically searched for something else to say but came up with nothing, and so the two sat in awkward silence.

After what seemed like an eternity, Cloud broke the silence, "You don't seem to be enjoying being here."

Tsuna resisted the urge to give him an unimpressed stare.

Cloud snorted.

Tsuna sighed and gave up on keeping up a polite façade, "Yeah. My tutor arranged this."

"Your tutor?" Cloud arched an eyebrow inquisitively, "I didn't think tutors arranged blind dates for their students instead of making them focus more on their studies."

Tsuna sighed again, "My tutor is not like other tutors, unfortunately. He derives sadistic pleasures from screwing around with my life and putting me in awkward, less than favorable situations."

"I think I understand. I know that kind of people, unfortunately." Cloud sighed, mirroring Tsuna, "But hey, at least I managed to keep enough independent choice in my agreement to the date. Otherwise, I could have been sitting here in front of you in a dress and a wig."

Tsuna's eyes widened and he slammed a hand down on the table, "Oh god, me too!"

"Are your tutor and my friend a match made in heaven?" Cloud asked dryly.

Tsuna scoffed and rolled his eyes, "More like, a match made in _hell_ if that's the cas-" Tsuna froze, "_Oh god, no, please no, no matches at all! My tutor doesn't need enabling!_"

Cloud winced, "Yeah, agreed…"

The two sat in silence for a few moments to wipe the thought from their heads.

Tsuna chose to break the silence this time, "But, continuing from the previous topic, did you want to be here? You certainly seemed to find my predicament amusing."

Cloud's lips curled into a mischievous smile as his eyes glinted in amusement again, "I can't say I wanted to be here, or that I came out of my own free will. After all, you're not the only one with people who like to meddle with other people's love lives. A friend of mine insisted I at least give it a try, so here I am. It's not so bad. You don't seem like an unreasonable person, so I don't see this ending terribly or regrettably."

Tsuna's cheeks reddened slightly, "Thanks. Right back at you."

Cloud's smile softened around the edges, growing more pleased than mischievous.

"Let's do this again, I guess." Tsuna raked a hand through his hair, "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but please call me Tsuna. Third year high school student and all around awkward guy." He chuckled faintly.

Cloud tilted his head in curiosity, "Any plans for university?"

Tsuna grimaced, "Not really. I'm training to take over the family business; it's why I have my tutor. He'll be the one working on my education even at a higher level."

"That's quite the higher level," Cloud said.

Tsuna shrugged, "He has a lot of credentials, I stopped asking after a while for fear the full knowledge of them would break my brain. When it comes to him, sometimes some things are better off not known."

"Fair." Cloud nodded, "Guess it's my turn, huh? Cloud Strife, I finished high school a couple of years back. I work as a delivery guy."

If Tsuna was drinking something in that moment, he would have spewed it all over Cloud, "Delivery guy?!" Tsuna stared at him incredulously, eyes looking pointedly at Cloud's muscular arms and broad shoulders, "Delivering _what_ exactly?" He asked, voice breaking a little as he considered how much weight Cloud could lift with those arms of his, and wondered how heavy the packages he delivered were to achieve that musculature.

"Just simple packages actually, nothing too big. But I do have a thing for big, heavy swords, and so had to train very hard to be able to lift them, let alone wield them." Cloud grinned sharply.

Tsuna made a choked sound at the back of his throat and allowed his face to fall into his hands as he groaned in frustration.

It was a stupid detail to take notice of, considering the wild variety of mafia people Tsuna knew, but apparently, it was a detail that planned to do Tsuna in and make him break his resolve to not get involved with his blind date beyond the date itself.

Cloud chuckled, and Tsuna snapped up, straightening in his seat, clearing his throat, and trying to act like he wasn't affected just moments ago.

"And you know how to wield such swords?" Tsuna kept his voice steady.

"Yes." Cloud's eyes bore into Tsuna, clearly interested to see what direction Tsuna was planning to take the conversation.

"Maybe we can spar sometimes?" Tsuna suggested, smiling innocently at Cloud, gazing at him from underneath his eyelashes, with his chin resting on the back of his hand.

Cloud froze, mouth hanging open a little and eyebrows arched.

He took a few moments to collect himself, clearing his throat as he did so, "I didn't expect you to suggest something so bold."

Tsuna merely kept smiling at him.

Cloud snorted, "Maybe. We'll see. And since we're going with bold suggestions right off the bat, if the spar goes well, maybe I can take you out sometimes for a ride on my bike, how does that sound?"

Tsuna's smile widened, "That sounds _lovely_."

.

(When Tsuna would arrive home after his date, he'd throw himself at his bed face first and wail, "My past self I'm sorry I broke our promise I can't do this I don't have the strength to resist!")

.

End

I totally did not plan for this to be my first FFVII fic but such is Life.


End file.
